


There's Other Fish In The Sea

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto moved on after Jack disappeared. He's in a new relationship and happy. What happens when Jack comes back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Other Fish In The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For Torchwood, it takes place after season 1, but Jack was gone for a full year. For Supernatural, all you need to know is all of the big Bads are gone and the brothers are still alive with their bond strong. Not sure how they ended up across the pond – may have to write a prequel for that if there is interest enough – but they did.

Ianto smiles as arms wrap around him from behind. He closes his eyes and leans backwards, feeling the hard planes of his lover's chest and stomach press against him.

"Hard day?"

"Yes, but it's better now."

Sam's chuckles are deep. "If Dean heard that, he'd call you a big girl."

Ianto turns so he can loop his arms around Sam's neck and stares up into his hazel eyes. "Then I'd just have to kick his ass. Face it, he's afraid me."

Sam nods. "That's only because he's seen what you can do to an alien. He knows not to get on your bad side now."

Ianto's smile is big. It feels as if his cheeks are hurting. "He's not as stupid as he looks, then."

Sam's answer is a kiss that quickly turns heated. Ianto's pristine suit is quickly torn off as hands roam around his stomach. Ianto's breath hitches as fingers tweak his nipples.

Sam is pushed down onto the nearby couch and pants are torn off. The door opening takes them both by surprise. Sam reaches for his gun and automatically stands in front of Ianto.

Both relax when they realize it's Dean, who's smirking widely. "Never want to see my brother in that position again."

Ianto rolls his eyes. "Then you should learn how to knock. I know I definitely don't want you looking."

"Why are you so ashamed? Got something to hide?

Ianto and Dean's relationship mostly consists of friendly banter. They know not to take anything said seriously. On Dean part, he genuinely likes Sam and believes his younger brother picked a good man to be in a committed relationship with. Sam can be completely honest about the past because of Ianto's job at Torchwood. Both understand the dangers they face. Ianto is Sam's equal in every way and truthfully, although it's to a lesser degree, Dean feels the same protectiveness of Ianto that he feels for Sam.

Similarly, Ianto is awed, and sometimes envious, of the brothers' relationship. He has a sister and is nowhere near as close. Dean is extremely loyal to the people that earn it, and Ianto feels grateful that he's one of those people now. Dean is the kind of person Ianto can imagine being friends with, even if he had never started dating Sam.

"Kids," Sam begins sternly. "Knock it off you two. If you can't say anything nice, don't say it at all." Sam was ecstatic when the two of them got along so well. He knows it's hard to get his brother, and the oldest Winchester is sometimes like a difficult pill to swallow. Both worked at it, and now they can be considered best friends.

Sometimes Sam finds himself a little jealous about the easy relationship the two seem to have. He even asked Ianto if he was just a consolation prize, if Dean had been gay, would Sam be the one Ianto chose to love.

Ianto's reaction had been to punch Sam in the stomach with a warning if Sam every cut himself short again, he'd do worse.

Sam knew after that to never doubt Ianto's feelings again.

Their banter is loud and joyous over dinner.

Ianto complains about Gwen who sounds as if she's a bit power mad. He tells about how Owen finally asked Tosh out on a date.

"Thank God," Dean says while Sam nods. "The guy needed a knock upside his head for ignoring a girl like Tosh. Not only is she hot, but she can kick ass. There are not many girls like her."

"I totally agreed. She always had such low self-esteem and I'm hoping this will help."

"Although her self-esteem shouldn't depend on a guy," Sam points out.

"Stuff it, Sammy. It's okay to want to feel appreciated by a member of the opposite sex or same sex of course."

"And there's nothing wrong with wanting to feel loved," Ianto says, mind immediately going to Jack Harkness, his erstwhile boss/ex-lover, or whatever they were.

Sam, as if sensing Ianto's troubled thoughts, reaches over and takes his hand. Ianto smiles, grateful for Sam's intuitiveness.

Dean seems to know something is wrong, but to his credit, doesn't ask. He just tries to make the rest of the conversation light and carefree.

Before leaving, Dean mentions a possible hunt in the area and Sam agrees to talk to him tomorrow about it.

That night, after a bout of very rough sex, not that either was complaining, Ianto's mind is at a faraway place.

"You okay?" Sam asks, wondering if Ianto is still stuck on Jack. Part of him worries about what would happen if the infamous Captain ever came back. He wonders if he'd lose his beautiful Welshman, but knows better than to voice his concerns out loud. He'll just have to hope for Jack Harkness to stay gone.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?" Sam prods.

Ianto smiles sadly. "Do you regret semi-retiring from hunting?"

Sam's eyebrows shoot upwards. He was not counting on that being Ianto's question. "Of course not. Anyways, I still hunt and help people. I just actually have a home now, and someone to come home to that's not my older brother. What brought this on?"

Ianto shrugs, turning to face away from his lover.

"None of that, now," Sam says sternly. "I won't allow you to hide yourself from me. What brought this on?"

"It's just...you used to live on the road and hunt, like, triple the amount you hunt now. You gave all of that up for me, but I'm still working Torchwood. It seems like your sacrificing everything and I'm not. Our relationship seems so one-sided and I'm worried I expect too much of you."

Sam presses his lips down onto Ianto's brutally. "Shut up! Don't ever say our relationship is one-sided. I've never wanted to be a hunter. I did it for my brother and to avenge Jess. The demon that killed Jess is gone. I'm still hunting and even Dean agreed. I have given up enough. It's time for me to have some happiness for myself. I can't imagine being anywhere, but here. Do you understand me?"

Ianto stops the tears from falling by sheer willpower. "I understand." Their next kiss is leisurely and gentle. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sam answers while holding Ianto close. Sam's happy that he's not the only one in the relationship who has insecurities.

The Welshman felt safe as he drifted to sleep, some of his fears put to rest.

The next day started out normal. Dean picked up Sam and Ianto, dropping Ianto off at headquarters.

"We'll be here for lunch, right Dean?"

"Of course."

"See you then." Ianto smiles, kisses Sam, and waves to Dean before entering the tourist's office.

The morning continues pretty normally. Ianto is sorting through paperwork, Tosh is working on a computer program, Owen is in the Med Bay dissecting the alien they were forced to kill yesterday, and Gwen is doing something in Jack's old office. Ianto isn't really sure what.

Suddenly, the alarm sounds as the cog wheel turns and the main door opens. "Hey guys, miss me?" the missing Jack Harkness says with a broad grin.

Ianto drops his files as Owen comes out of the Med Bay. They share a look while Tosh practically flies from her desk to give Jack a hug. When they pull back, Tosh stomps on his foot. "That's for leaving and being gone for a whole year!" She turns away and goes to stand with Ianto and Owen, the latter putting an arm around her.

Gwen is already out of the office. She slaps Jack. "How could you just leave us like that, and for a whole year? Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep the whole team together?"

"I had to. I wasn't supposed to be gone for a year, but my doctor came. Unfortunately, he didn't drop me off at the right time."

"Did he fix you?" Owen asks.

"What's there to fix?"

Ianto knows what that means. "Glad you're back, sir." He turns away, heading to the archives. He needs to get away.

Ianto isn't sure what to. He knows Sam has always been worried when it comes to the possibility of Jack showing up again. Ianto truly didn't believe the possibility would become a reality. It is now, though. Ianto does know he needs to tell Jack he's in a very committed relationship now, especially before lunchtime. Jack might not even care. Obviously Ianto wasn't very important if he could just up and leave, with not even a note. Jack will probably care more about Gwen's recent marriage then Ianto's status of being in a relationship.

Ianto hears footsteps and stiffens. He doesn't relax when he sees it's Jack.

"Hey Yan. I know I hurt you when I left. I'm sorry. It was just something I had to do."

"I understand, sir."

"Can you cut the sir crap? I was wondering, would you like to go out? You know, maybe a dinner and movie?"

Ianto stops his filing, posture rigid. If this had been a year ago, he would have been ecstatic. But a year ago, he didn't know Sam or how fulfilling a relationship could really be. His eyes are soft as he turns to face someone he once thought to be in love with. "Jack, I care about you, but many things have changed."

Jack steps closer. "And I can't wait to get to know this Ianto with all of those changes." Jack leans down.

Ianto see the man's lips coming towards him, as if in slow motion. Ianto knows he could let Jack kiss him, and Sam would never know. Ianto would know, though, and that's enough. He smoothly sidesteps and backs away from the immortal. "Jack, one of those changes is I'm in a relationship with a man. I have been for almost eight months and I'm in love with him. I'm not going to do anything that will destroy what I have with Sam. I'm sorry."

Jack looks surprised and Ianto finds himself a little angry about that. It's as if Jack thinks Ianto could never find someone other than him, that Ianto would still be waiting around. Something goes over, as if to shield Jack's eyes. "Okay, I guess if I snooze I lose, huh?"

"You were gone for a year. We didn't even know if you were coming back. Maybe if you had let us know your plans, I would have waited for you. You can't be angry that I moved on with my life, or that I found a wonderful man."

Ianto pushes pass Jack, but pauses. "You should know. Sam and Dean, Sam's older brother, know about Torchwood. They hunt supernatural beings and help us once in a while when we need it. They're also coming for lunch." Ianto leaves then, not waiting to hear what Jack had to say. Ianto has already made up his mind. If Jack threatens retcon, he'll quit.

When Sam and Dean arrive, Ianto quickly goes over to the brothers. He kisses his lover, knowing Jack is watching and wanting to get the point across. When they pull back amidst catcalls and whistles, Sam is breathless.

"Jack's back," Ianto whispers.

The look euphoria quickly leaves Sam's face. "Am I losing you?"

Ianto shakes his head. "I made myself very clear to him. It's you I love."

Sam hugs Ianto and the Welshman relaxes against the familiar body.

"What about retcon?" Dean asks and Ianto feels Sam's body go stiff. Dean's eyes speak of apology. "I mean, he can't be happy that we know about Torchwood and if he's angry enough about you being with someone else..." Dean trails off.

Ianto nods as Sam's hold tightens. "I've already thought about it. If it becomes an issue, I'm going to quit."

Sam quickly draws away. "I can't let you do that—"

Ianto kisses Sam, silencing him. "Remember our talk last night?" Sam nods. "The same goes for me. All I need to be happy is you. I can always find another job."

Sam pulls completely way, but then takes Ianto's hand. They'll need to show a united front if they're going to deal with Jack. Dean, seeming to understand, puts his arm around Sam's shoulders.

They nod at each other.

They turn back to the watching team. Owen, Gwen, and Tosh's eyes keep going from Jack to the Winchesters and Ianto. The Welshman can practically see the wheels turning in all of their heads, as they prepare for an all out battle. Ianto is going to put a stop to that. "So, who's ready for lunch?"

That breaks everyone out of their stupor. The only one who doesn't join them in the conference room is Jack.

Ianto knows it won't be easy for Jack to accept his relationship, now. He was obviously wrong by Jack's level of care. He just hopes he won't lose Jack completely as a friend, even if they're not lovers.

_Only time will tell, though,_ Ianto thinks as he squeezes Sam's hand. They share a kiss before he leaves to help Tosh with the food.

No matter what Jack does, Ianto refuses to lose Sam and Dean, even if it means saying goodbye to Torchwood.


End file.
